


Day Sixty-Four || Cold Day

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [64]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It may be the Land of Fire, but Winter does still happen. And on this particular chilly day, these two decide to just...take it easy for a change.





	Day Sixty-Four || Cold Day

Like most mornings, he’s the first awake.

Dressed lightly in a tank top and sweats, Sasuke stares quietly out a window of the bedroom. Outside, snowflakes fall softly, lightly blanketing the mostly-empty compound. After a long night, the hearths are cool, and the floor chills the bottom of his bare feet.

Another cold day...not that he’s surprised. Hi no Kuni’s Winters are fairly temperate, but it still gets cold enough to be noticed for a few months. And they’re not out of the thick of it yet.

Behind him, soft noises can barely be heard from the bed. Hinata stirs, not quite waking. Shifting to her side to curl around her growing middle, still little more than a bump, the curtain of her hair spills over her neck to either side.

Before he can stop it, a soft smile gives a hint of a lift to Sasuke’s lips. Few things give him more peace than just...watching her. Realizing that she’s here, with him...especially now that they know she’s with child. At last...his part of the family is growing. A new little cousin for Itachi’s twins. 

He’s both ecstatic...and terrified. 

But Sasuke pushes those thoughts away for now. At the moment, he has a house to warm against the dropping temperatures outside.

First thing’s first: leaving the bedroom, he moves to the irori in the heart of the house, stoking the charcoal with a careful breath of katon. Once that’s going, he preemptively begins heating the kotatsu in the kitchen before starting breakfast.

He’s about halfway through the meal before he hears soft footsteps. Another smile is born as he feels arms sneak around his waist, and a cheek at his back. The subtle protrusion of her middle only makes the smile grow.

“Good morning,” he rumbles, tending to their meal.

“G’morning,” is Hinata’s slurred response. “You didn’t wake me up…”

“I wanted you to rest.”

There’s a small sound of disbelief behind him. “I’m not  _ that _ tired.”

“You said you were groggy yesterday.”

Sasuke can practically feel her eyes roll. “Yes. I was. Briefly. You’re exaggerating…”

“I’m being cautious.”

His wife heaves a sigh, already knowing there’s no convincing him otherwise. Instead, she asks, “Can I help?”

“I’m almost done now. Best thing you can do is sit and get warm.”

Hinata’s lips pout before withdrawing. She is, admittedly, a little chilly. Already clothed in a padded yukata, she snuggles down under the thick material of the kotatsu, leaning forward and resting her chin atop it sleepily.

It’s not until Sasuke brings the dishes over that she sits up and offers the small pre-meal prayer. The meal passes mostly in a comfortable silence, neither of them ever feeling a need to fill the air for the sake of noise. Not until meaningful conversation starts.

“So, should we take the day to run errands? At least the village shouldn’t be too crowded due to the snow,” Hinata notes, pausing between bites.

“I suppose. You want to go out in the cold?”

“The cold doesn’t bother me much. I was born in the middle of Winter,” she teases with a smile.

“And I in the belly of Summer. Doesn’t mean I like the heat.”

“No, but you’re an Uchiha: you have fire within you all the time, hm?”

Sasuke just scoffs, still smiling just a hair. “A common assumption.”

“But is it true?”

“You tell me.”

“Well, I didn’t get cold in the night...so I’ll say it is.”

Finishing another bite, he thinks for a moment. “...I suppose it won’t hurt to get a few things done in town.”

“We should see if anyone else needs to make the trip.”

“Shisui’s out with the Hokage detail this week. Itachi and the missus were just out yesterday. Pretty sure it’s just us.”

They finish their meal and do up the dishes before bundling up for the walk. By now, the ground’s generously coated with a layer of snow. Letting Hinata take his arm, Sasuke leads their meandering pace out of the compound and into the village proper.

Free from the Academy, kids are everywhere, running amok in the white powder and clearly revelling in it. Breath plumes in the chilled air, but that doesn’t stop the shouting and squealing of little ones. Watching Hinata from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke doesn’t miss the longing smile on her face.

“Won’t be long.”

She startles a bit, looking confused.

“August, right?”

A blink, and then understanding lights her face. “...yes! Mid August. Or...thereabouts.” A pretty blush dusts her cheeks, ducking her chin down into her scarf. “...I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.”

“I’ll admit, it’s been n-nice to help with the twins. I think I have half an idea of how to handle all of...that.”

“Hn...true.”

Taking their time, the pair mosey around various shops, picking up essentials and going off spoken lists. A small break is taken in a cafe to refuel on hot tea and a light lunch. By now it’s stopped snowing, and trails are already worn into the white. Hands clinging to her mug to warm them, Hinata watches passersby through the window. “...you know...I think I like Konoha best in the Winter.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm...things seem to just...slow down. There’s not as much hurry. Business as usual, of course. Things don’t  _ stop _ . But...it’s like the whole village gets a little sleepy.”

“...I suppose I see what you mean.” While Sasuke can enjoy the slower pace, part of him feels a little...antsy about it. The part that still can’t help but feel a bit of unease when things are too quiet for too long. It’s like he’s just...waiting for something to go wrong.

...and things  _ have _ gone wrong.

But before he can linger on that, they finish up and go to run their last errands. The shorter Winter day is already starting to dim, so they hurry along before making their way back home. All in all...a rather uneventful day. He’s working on learning to enjoy those.

As they release their burdens in the house, Hinata gives a soft sigh, hands at the small of her back.

“Are you all right?”

An amused sigh leaves her, form wilting. “Yes, I’m fine. Just a little tired. And  _ no _ , I’m not going to bed,” she teases, glancing to him.

“...didn’t say you had to.”

“But you were thinking it.”

They end the day with organizing before just...spending a little time lounging and enjoying each other’s company. Snuggled on a couch, they take to hobbies: Hinata knits while Sasuke reads over a few reports from the last month at the precinct.

Just another quiet day.

Later they have dinner, the house warm and cozy and full of delicious smells. Hinata even gets him to indulge in a bit of dessert, but happily accepts what he doesn’t finish. A little more time spent winding down, and then they ready for bed.

“...today was kinda boring, wasn’t it?”

“Was it?” Sasuke asks, finishing washing his face.

“I don’t know...it just seemed slow.”

“You were just talking today about liking the slow.”

“I do! But maybe I’m also eager for Spring.”

“Hn...you and me both. I can’t wait to see the trees leaf out and the grass gain back a little color.”

Settling into bed, Hinata sighs, nestling down into her pillow. “I’m eager to get the garden looking nice again…”

“I bet you will. You’ve got that green thumb, after all.”

“Hm…” Eyes closed, she smiles, expression growing as Sasuke latches onto her with a contented sigh. “Well, for now...a little while longer in the cold…”

“It’s not cold with you around.”

“You, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of mostly-plotless fluff to make up for two days in a row of angst x3
> 
> There's...really not much to say about this one. Rather tired and a little museless today, so...this is a more meandering, pathless drabble compared to the usual scenes I try to do. Just a little day in the life of the happy couple. Well...mostly happy. ALAS has its share of problems in the post-699 arc, but...while hinted at in this, that's not the point for today. A little break for them both!
> 
> For now :3c
> 
> Anyway, I'm...very tired, so time to call it a night~ Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
